A long time ago
by Tremunt
Summary: House tells Rachel a story, but that doensn't go very well... HUDDY! House/Rachel


**A/N**

 _ **I'm not a native english speaker, so there might be some spelling errors, and for that, I apologize.**_

 _ **My first fic, so please, be gentle.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: House M.D. is not my property, it's David Shore's. And I don't know how to make a proper disclaimer, but who cares, right?**_

 _ **This is my take on what would it be like if there never was a certain episode called "Bombshells" and if Huddy was still a thing. Please, leave a review.**_

* * *

"A long time ago, there was a gypsy, she was known all over her village, her name was Oma, she dedicated her time reading other people's future, she was very old, but… 

Before he could finish the story, House was interrupted by a little creature with big blue eyes and brown hair…

"House, I asked for a story about a princess, not about a gypsy!" said Rachel, while sitting in her bed, looking at House.

Since he decided living with Cuddy, his nights were like that, he told stories for the little girl, trying to make her sleep, what was only possible if the stories were about princesses and castles, if not, she would complain until she got what she wanted, just like her mother, but House could always argue with her.

"Gypsies are more interesting than woman who live in castles and get naughty with princes that look like your uncle Chase." House said.

"I like princesses, House! They are beautiful, don't you like them?" Rachel said.

"No, actually I prefer mean and sexy witches, just like your mom… she is a good example of a witch!"

"House, don't talk like that about my mom! Mooooooooom!" screamed the little girl.

"Hey girl, I was just kidding!" House said, now trying to hold the girl that now was running all over the house looking for her mother.

Rachel ran through calling for Cuddy, went downstairs, got through the living room and the kitchen in a speed that would make runners jealous, went upstairs again and ran between House's legs, making him almost fall while trying to hold her, but she was faster and ran to the couple's bedroom, where it was possible to hear the sound of water falling.

She got to the bedroom and went directly to the bathroom. Cuddy was so concentrated in her bath that she couldn't hear Rachel calling her.

The girl stood by the door when she would scream for her mother, but she was caught by surprise by House, that put her in his lap and said "Thinking about snitching me for your mom, huh?"

The girl, being very smart, bit House's finger and jumped to the floor, running to the bathroom. "This is for calling my mommy a witch! She is a princess! You're an evil wizard!"

House shook his hand and pouted, faking his pain, she didn't bit hard, so it didn't hurt, but she didn't even care about it, and she opened the bathroom door and screamed "mommy! You have to know what House said to me!"

Scared with the way that her daughter appeared in the bathroom, Cuddy screamed, and immediately covered herself with a towel that was inside the bathroom, "OH MY GOD! You can't get inside the bathroom like that! Mommy is taking a shower!"

"But mom, House called you a witch!" Rachel said, pointing to House, who watched the scene in the bathroom door.

"Is this true, House? Did you call me a witch?" Cuddy said, going to the sink to brush her teeth.

"No… yeah… actually, I did say it, but I also called you sexy." He said, trying to justify himself while Rachel was giving him the same look that her mom gives to him when he says something to annoy her.

"Your daughter is a gossiper, I was just kidding." House said, and then showed his tongue to Rachel.

"House, you are looking like a child! She is only six years old, don't talk to her like that. And you, Rachel, House was only playing with you, he knows I'm not a witch, you don't need to get angry with him, okay? Now, I want you to make amends with each other."

"Moooooooom!" Both said, with crossed arms.

Cuddy got serious and looked at them in a way that only she could and said "I don't want two grumpy kids here, so…" - Putting one in front of the other - "do what I told you to do." She went to the bedroom and let her 'kids' looking at each other.

House, a little bit uncomfortable with the situation, looked at the floor and said "if you knew how to play, we wouldn't be here…"

"This is all your fault, if you didn't say my mom was a witch…"

Cuddy screamed from the bedroom "I didn't hear any apologies until now! Should I go there?"

"No, sir!" Both screamed.

"Do you promise you won't call my mom a witch ever again?" said Rachel, getting closer to House.

"I can't promise it, but I can try, but what about you? Do you promise not biting and snitching me ever again?" he gives her a poor guy's look, making her laugh.

"I can't promise it, but I can try… sorry…"

"I'm sorry too".

After saying that, House saw the girl running to his arms with a big smile on her face, and he hugged her with affection. Rachel and Cuddy were some of the only people who House permitted showing affection. They went to the bedroom, where Cuddy was found sitting on the bed, ready to sleep.

"So?" Cuddy said, looking at them both.

"Alright, mommy!" She said, looking at House. The girl then ran to her mother's lap to wish her good night. "Good night, mommy, I love you!"

"I love you too, sweetie, do you want me to put you in your bed?" Cuddy said, giving her daughter a kiss in her cheek.

"You don't need to, House is coming with me." She gives her mom a kiss and heads to the bedroom door. "House, come on, I'm tired!"

Cuddy looks at Rachel, and then at House, who's looking at Cuddy. "Can't you see how she looks just like you? I don't want to Cuddys in my life!" He says, with a sad face.

"And I don't want two Houses in my life!" Cuddy says, laughing.

Then Rachel takes House's hand, who looks a bit embarrassed at Rachel, but accepts it anyway, making Rachel smile to him, and then they go to the little girl's room, where Rachel lies in her bed and House covers her and gives her a kiss in her forehead, who wanting bigger contact, gives him a tight hug.

"Good night, House!"

"Good night, princess Rachel!" He turns off her light and goes to his room, where Cuddy is waiting for him.

"This girl is very complicated…" he says while getting covered.

"She loves you. You know that, right? You're the only dad that she has ever had and…" House interrupts her giving her a soft kiss in her lips, and caresses her face.

"I love her too, and I'm the only dad that she will ever have." He says.

"I love you, Greg."

"I love you too, Lisa."

And then they sleep, this may not be the life he planned to have, but this is the life he had, with Lisa, the woman he loved, and Rachel, the daughter he won, and they completed him…

THE END.


End file.
